


Honey and Cherry Blossoms

by choisan (lovelykenobi)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ are stoner gay art students, American University!AU, Artist!San, College!AU, Dancer!Wooyoung, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Model!Wooyoung, am i projecting on kpop boys... yes, and fluffy smut, lots of swearing but that's my writing style, that seems important, there will be smut but that will only come if I end up writing this, university!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykenobi/pseuds/choisan
Summary: Choi San is a freshman year art student entirely enthralled by his work until he accidentally falls in love with the model for his figure drawing class.





	1. Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Sanists GC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Sanists+GC).



> This is a little litmus test for a fic I want to write! I wanna test to see if the concept is any good and if anyone wants to read it. Normally I make little playlists/mixes for my fics for listening so hopefully if you guys like it I'll add one next chapter. More to come hopefully!!  
> Comments, kudos, and opinions are always appreciated. Lots of love!! -KC

San could’ve sworn a cherry blossom petal had been swept into the room with the opening of the door when the beautiful stranger walked in, winswept and  _ late.  _

     It had been a normal morning, oversleeping and rushing to class half dressed with messy hair and an almost nice but half thought out outfit, toting an overlarge travel-sized mug for his tea. He’d spend the entirety of the 8am class nursing on the cup while he tried to wake up and draw at the same time, unfocused and sleepy.  _ Maybe an 8am drawing class wasn’t his best idea.  _ San was having that debate with himself again when the door swung open and someone he’d never seen before swept in, presumably the model. 

Normally he didn’t pay much attention to the models, for him it was a daily affair, but this boy was just… stunningly beautiful. His hair was mussed and pink, falling in front of his eyes and he was wearing a loose grey hoodie, so loose it revealed a significant part of his shoulder. He was breathing heavily. 

   “Sorry I’m late, Chris, I got stuck in traffic, can you give me just a couple seconds to get ready okay?” 

The professor gave him a small smile, his eyes flicking to check the clock on the opposing side of the room. “Sure, just hurry it up.”   _ 10 minutes late.  _ Normally the models were there before any of the students were, robed and on their phones or talking to the professor. 

  San moved his eyes back to his blank pad of newsprint, realizing he’d been staring for far too long. He bit his fingernail. There honestly wasn’t anything sexy about drawing someone naked despite the fact that his non art major friends thought so…. But today would be hard. San adjusted his shirt.  _ Fuck.  _

   He heard a snort from his left and looked over to see Hongjoong trying to cover a laugh with his hand. San raised an eyebrow at his friend. “What are you laughing at?” 

   Hongjoong smirked. “Dude, your face is bright red.” 

_ Oh no oh fuck.  _ San whipped his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and opening the camera. He was right. He was _ bright  _ fucking red.

   By the look on his face, Hongjoong started laughing even harder. “Really dude? The  _ model?  _ Isn’t there some kind of etiquette  _ against  _ that?” 

       “I can’t help it!” San protested. “It’s not like I was blushing  _ when  _ he was naked. It’s not weird then.” He paused. “Is it? Is it weird?” 

    “Dude, it’s totally weird. You’re gonna have to draw him now.” 

     Ok yeah, maybe that did pose a problem. It hadn’t been awkward since the first time they’d drawn from a live model… but this might be awkward. This might be  _ really  _ awkward. 

      The model walked back in, this time with a robe instead of his other outfit. 

    “Wooyoung, are you okay to do minute poses?” 

_ Wooyoung.  _

__ “Yeah, I’m good.” 

       San felt his heart race. This situation seemed to be getting worse. He felt his face get hotter thinking about this  _ stupid cute boy..  _ The male models were only ever old! San felt like his head was gonna explode.

        Hongjoong elbowed “Hey, another mainlander Korean. What kind of coincidence is that?”

    Hongjoong did that whenever there was any other Asian doing anything anywhere on the whole campus. The school hosted a high diversity ratio, meaning it oftentimes was  _ ridiculously  _ annoying. “Dude, you say that all the time.” 

    “Yeah, but this one you’ve got a total hard-on for.” Hongjoong whispered. 

     San almost spit out his tea. “Asshole! I do not!” 

    Hongjoong almost started to say something but hesitated when the professor started talking.

      “Alright guys, let’s get started. We’re using just charcoal today, but experiment with alternating between the vigne and compressed charcoal sticks, okay? Get expressive.” The professor said. He was a laid-back guy and spent most of his time giving tips and observing from afar. He went back to his seat on the edge of his desk. 

    Wooyoung stood up on the modeling stand and united his robe.  _ Shit!  _

     San almost dropped his charcoal stick. God, he’d seen bodies like that in statues and online but this was a real fucking person with his hand to his hip and a steely look in his eyes, the perfect s-figure his art history professor had rambled on about. 

       Jesus fuck, he was  _ not  _ going to get hard in drawing class. San felt his cheeks get even redder and tried to take deep breaths… It wasn’t going well. 

San tried to line out the figure of the boy standing a few feet from him, trying to disassociate from his body and the experience and how fucking  _ good  _ his ass looked and how this was  _ totally wrong--  _ but couldn’t really manage to. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _

__    Why the fuck was a boy this pretty modeling for a low level figure drawing class? What the hell was he doing? Where the hell did he come from? 

    “Deep breath. Focus.” San barely whispered to himself under his breath. His hand steadied and it became marginally easier, enough for him to focus for a moment and regain control of his spiralling brain.  _ Stupid pretty boys.  _

    It was one of the worst drawings he had done by the time the ten minutes were up. An uncomfortable combination of weirdly dark strokes in fast, short lines with soft, shaky ones that barely showed up on his paper. 

    “Interesting work, San,” Chris said over his shoulder while he worked. He was trying to focus on the parts of Wooyoung that weren’t distracting, putting a weird amount of detail into the feet. He followed the same procedure on the next two ten minute poses for warm-ups. 

   When they got to the final pose, the one that would last the rest of class, Wooyoung laid down with his legs crossed and bent. From the angle San was at, it was annoyingly challenging, but he could see that Wooyoung had  _ really, really  _ pretty eyes and annoyingly plump lips and a really nice natural blush… 

      San tried to curb his daydreams but the horses were out of the stable. He couldn’t stop thinking about kissing this stupid freaking model, and it was driving him crazy. He kept smudging and retrying his features and trying to get the curves and angles right. 

The rest of the time was excruciatingly long. Normally he could focus on the music the professor was playing and jam out and get really into his drawing, completely forgetting his surroundings or any worries that were lingering in his mind. But this time the drawing  _ was  _ the worry and the blush that he’d been sporting for an hour didn’t seem to be going anyway. 

By the time the class was over and the professor told them they were out of time San felt like he’d spent an eternity in that room. Wooyoung put his robe back on and San felt like he could breathe a little better. But god, his blush pink hair kept catching his eye and it was far too much. 

   San heard little of what the professor said about homework and portfolio review and midterms as he got sucked back into his daydreams.


	2. Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2!! I got an overwhelmingly nice response to my first chapter. I tried to make this one more funny because I love writing humor, so if there's a meme or joke you don't get I'm sorry haha! I listened to this playlist while writing.(https://open.spotify.com/user/oswinoswuld/playlist/3080PzRv9lDvgoF1U9JLif?si=5pqZm86wSC6f57Xt7Pa6ZA) I especially liked "Come True" by Khai Dreams for the mood of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it a lot. Comments, kudos, and general yelling are always appreciated and keep me alive :) Thank you so much for reading! <3 - KC

 San would’ve liked to let the thought of Wooyoung out of his head. But he kept thinking about him, thoughts of the boy stumbling into his head in the worst of moments. He found himself panicking at the worst moments, causing disastrous effects -- his fingers going straight through the vase he was throwing,  burning his hand on his electric kettle, slipping in the shower. Suffice to say it was all a fucking disaster.

But San tried his best to keep going. Wooyoung hadn’t come back to model again, but everytime San walked back into his figure drawing class he was anxious, begging to not have to see Wooyoung again. But a part of him really, really wanted to…

On top of that, he kept _dreaming_ about the boy for fuck’s sake, his pretty eyes and soft lips infiltrating so many of San’s dreams. And worst of all,  Hongjoong wouldn’t let it go. The amount of jokes that came at San’s expense, eventually spreading to their damn friend group and making things even worse. Hongjoong made a point of telling Mingi, his boyfriend, and ensuring that even San’s roommate, Yunho, was also tormenting him about it.

“Sani has a _crushhhhhh!!!_ ” Hongjoong sung followed by a chorus of Mingi and Yunho. _It didn’t fucking stop._ The torture was constant and whenever he _wasn’t_ thinking about the stupid boy his friends made a point of making San suffer about him.

Even when the four of them were half-stoned and playing Never Have I Ever, the questions became increasingly pointed towards San.

“Never have I ever had a crush on a nude model.” One finger down.

“Fuck you!” San yelled, shoving Hongjoong.

“Never have I ever gotten a hard on in drawing class.”

Mingi frowned. “If you hadn’t specialized drawing class I would’ve had to put a fucking finger down, asshole!”

Yunho raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you kidding?”

Mingi shook his head. “I’m too fucking bi, man. Everyone stresses me out.”

San took a hit and almost coughed up a lung. “I did not get a hard on. And you guys fucking suck. I’m not putting a finger down.”

     Hongjoong laughed. “But you got a _semi_ , dude, which is close enough.”  

    San adjusted his position so he was lying stomach flat to the floor with his head resting on his crossed arms. “It was barely a semi,” he mumbled into his arms, and pouted. “And he was really fucking cute.” _Really, really fucking cute. And fucking hot. Fuck._

Yunho laughed and took a hit. “Aw Sani, don’t pout, you know we’re only teasing.” He ruffled his roommate’s hair. “You always get pouty and cute when you’re high.”

“I do not!”

           “You’re pouting right now.”

“And you suck, Yunho.”

Everyone laughed. “At least you don’t get horny,” Mingi said, nudging Hongjoong. “This boy gets into full bottom mode.”

Hongjoong was taking a drink of his coke and almost fucking spit it out. “I do not, asshole!”

“You totally do though.”

Hongjoong gave him a half-hearted nasty look, his cheeks turning a little red. “You’re a terrible boyfriend.”

Mingi laughed. “I’m just speaking the truth.”

. “Can we get back on track? I’m about to start targeting all you assholes on my turns so I can get everyone else out and win.” Yunho said, crossing his arms in a half effort to seem annoyed by their antics.

“That shouldn’t be fair! We have to make a rule against that.” San whined, but his protests were ignored. San pulled up his hood. “You guys are meeeanieees.”

“This is what I meant by him being pouty as fuck. We need you to have a boyfriend so you can come collect you when you’re like this.” Yunho said, smiling.

“But not just any boyfriend, he wants Wooyoung…” Hongjoong said, dragging out Wooyoung’s name to make it as painful as possible. San felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks grow redder.

“Sani, are you blushing?” Yunho asked. He reached across their half-circle that they were sitting in to pinch his cheeks. “You’re even more whipped than we thought!”

“I’m not whipped,” San whined, “I just think he was really pretty and I wanted to touch his stupid hair and kiss his stupid face because he’s stupid but I know I can’t, okay!” He rolled over onto his back. “I’m heartbroken over a stranger. Someone save me.”

        Mingi patted San’s head. “Oh don’t give up yet, Sani. Anything could happen! Now do you want another hit, baby?”

Hongjoong scoffed. “I’m the baby! Not him.”

Mingi patted his boyfriend’s hand. “Of course you are the baby, but San is obviously in extremely emotional gay distress. We have to take care of the group baby.”

San did grabby hands. “Give me the lighter, too. I don’t wanna think about hot boys anymore.”

      Yunho laid down. “This game of Never Have I Ever has been completely derailed by you gays.”

“What else did you expect?” Hongjoong said, laughing. “Also, everything just hit me and I think I need to go talk to god for a while. She’s calling me. Also I need to pee.” Hongjoong stood up to leave. _What a weirdo._

“Let her know I said hi and that I need help with my Music Theory class because I hate my professor!” Mingi shouted after him.

“I GOT YOUR BACK, BABY!” Hongjoong shouted down the hall.

      Yunho stared up at the ceiling. “I’m not kidding with this, it’s fine if we aren’t playing Never Have I Ever but if you don’t keep me awake I’m going to fall asleep and lose this high and this is good fucking weed.”

Mingi laughed at him. “Cards against humanity?”

“I don’t know if I could bear it. You all have terrible senses of humor when you’re high. Hongjoong laughed at a fart joke for like an hour last week.”

     San snorted. “It was funny,” he said, in a sleepy voice. “Super fuck’n funny.” San could feel himself getting sleepier and more out of his body from the minute. His whole body felt fuzzy. He wiggled his toes and enjoyed the weird sensation of it.

  “Yunho, can you get me a blanket?” San mumbled. “I wanna be comfy.”

      “Oh my god, you sound so freaking small right now, Sani. We gotta get that Wooyoung boy to come save you.” He stood up to go retrieve a blanket from San’s room.

   San’s stomach flipped at the thought of him. “Shhhhh...don’t say his name he’s too pretty and he makes my stomach all wooshy… Yunho I’m sleepy.”

_God, Wooyoung was really so damn pretty. The curve of his back and the way he was sculpted -- fuck._

    Yunho dropped a blanket and a pillow on San’s back. “No sleeping or you’ll waste my fucking weed.”

Hongjoong came back from the bathroom, kicking the mostly closed door open. “I’m back bitches.”

Yunho was in the midst of dealing out cards to everyone for Cards Against Humanity, despite his own protests. “How was the talk with God?”

“She appeared to me as Beyonce today. It was nice.”

“Did you ask about my music theory professor?”

           “She told me that it’d probably be okay. Didn’t ask for more details.” Mingi started to protest to him, but Hongjoong sat and covered his mouth. “Shh… don’t doubt the word of Beyonce.”

San sat up, adjusting the blanket to be wrapped around his shoulders as he put all his cards into his hand. “Alright bitches, let’s play.”

                ---------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday and San had drawing homework. His work was to go out and draw from real life, specifically real people in real poses. Hongjoong had decided to go to the park to do it, but San decided to make the trek to his favorite coffee shop. It was pretty far from campus to walk, so he took the bus. Seattle was raining, as usual, but it was only a light drizzle, and San  splashed in the puddles between the bus stop and the coffee shop.

He ordered a matcha latte and took a seat in a corner where he hoped where no one would see him being _sort of_ creepy and drawing them. San started sketching an old woman reading a book in a plush armchair and occasionally staring out the window, looking at the rain in an amazed way like she’d never seen it before.

It made him really happy to see someone so overjoyed with the world, even the simple parts. He tried to capture that in his drawing, and got focused into it, listening to his drawing playlist and jamming out while he drank his latte.

San was proud of how the drawing turned out, the way he’d captured the rain outside. He lined the parts of the drawing in Micron and observed his drawing, setting it out far away from him to make sure that he was satisfied with it.

And then the bell on the door jingled, and in the corner of his eye, San could see a flash of cherry pink. _It couldn’t be. No way._ San had a loose grip on his sketchbook to observe it and it dropped out of his hand, smacking down on the table and knocking over his latte.

_No fucking way._

Standing in the line to order was Wooyoung with some other guy -- _a really freaking pretty one, too_ , sporting bleach blonde hair and a leather jacket. Wooyoung was wearing all black, a rose embroidered up the side of his _fucking ripped jeans._

San was almost sure that he was going to black out. His vision was fucking fuzzy and his hands were clammy and his face was hot and _several_ people were staring at him but he couldn’t move.

“Sir, your latte is dripping all over your shoe.”

“Oh fuck!” San exclaimed, standing up suddenly and moving out of the splash zone of the spilled drink. The woman sitting closest to him gave him an odd look. “Sorry, I zoned out for a second and dropped my sketchbook.”

The woman got the barista’s attention and got some paper towels, handing them to san so he could clean up the mess of green dripping off the corner of the table and onto the floor and his backpack.

As he was mopping up his mess, he could hear a laugh from the other side of the shop. Looking up for a moment, San saw that the source of the laugh was from Wooyoung, who dragged his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes. The blonde was laughing too, and for a moment San felt a bubble of jealousy pop in his stomach. The two were standing close together and San couldn’t help but wonder if they were dating…

 _It wasn’t even his business, anyway!_ San took a deep breath and finished cleaning up the mess he’d made, keeping his head down as he walked over to throw away the ball of stained paper towels. _Don’t fucking look at him don’t fucking look at him--_

He fucking looked at him. And oh my god, he was so fucking gorgeous and San could see closer that he was wearing a touch of eyeliner and had several piercings… _Oh no. Oh no._

The blonde caught San’s glance on accident and gave a soft smile, which made everything awkward because _oh my god what if that is his boyfriend and I’m checking out his boyfriend and oh god._

San put his head back down and rushed back to his table, pulling out his phone so he could distract himself for a second. He had a text from Hongjoong.

_This is boring as shit. I wish I’d went with you._

San was shaking a little bit. He typed out a reply: _Joong… fucking Wooyoung is here. At my fucking coffee shop._

He waited a few seconds before Hongjoong responded. _Naked Wooyoung?_

San rolled his eyes. _Yeah idiot, who the fuck else?_

_Dude are you okay. Like do I need to send the breathing exercises GIF I have._

San hesitated for a moment, wondering _why_ the fuck Hongjoong would have a breathing exercises GIF on his phone but it kind of made sense? Art was fucking hard.

He looked back at his phone and Hongjoong had texted again.

_Don’t die I told you that dying isn’t allowed until we see EXO in concert. You promised me._

_And if you die from a gay panic attack how am I gonna explain that to your parents? That their only son died from a goddamn gay attack over Naked Wooyoung from Art Class?_

San couldn’t help but laugh. Naked Wooyoung from Art Class. He laughed harder as he typed out a reply. _Like Kakashi from Accounting Class?_

He could imagine Hongjoong bursting into laughter at his reply.

_LMAO I hope you could hear my wheeze laugh to that response. Are you going to talk to him?_

San hadn’t even _thought_ about that. What the hell would he say? _Hey, it’s nice to meet you, I haven’t really seen you with clothes on before but you’re cute is that your boyfriend?_ He felt like a fucking loser. Art major loser. Art major who was SUCH a mess that he’d been crushing on the freaking model for his class. That was like… commandment #1 of the art major ten commandments.

 _What would I even say?_ He typed back, fidgeting with his shirt while he waited for the reply and wondering if he should get another coffee.

 _Just say hey???_ Hongjoong responded, which almost made San snort. He looked up again to determine the position of the two men that he was _accidentally_ stalking and realized that they were walking towards him.

It was like a thousand trumpets and car horns were honking in San’s head all at the same time. It was a fight or flight reaction and he was doing neither, his body on full lockdown with his arms glued down and the rest of his body frozen in time.

“Hold on a sec, Hwa,” Wooyoung said to his companion, and stopped close to where San was sitting. He was smiling-- “Okay, I’m not crazy, I promise, but I swear I’ve seen you before.”

San’s brain had kicked into flight mode. It was like he’d forgotten English. He didn’t even think he could form a sentence in Korean even at that point-- it was all fucking shutting down. _Gay lockdown._

     “Uh, yeah, uhm. I’m San and I was in one of the classes you uh… modeled for.” He could feel his cheeks turning redder by the millisecond. San found himself praying for something spontaneous to happen, an explosion, anything, so he could make his escape from the situation.

And Wooyoung was beyond chill about it. “Oh cool!” Assuming that the blush on San’s cheeks was from not knowing how to interact with someone he’d seen naked and never spoken to before, he laughed and patted San on the back. Just the touch made him feel like he was on freaking _fire._ “Don’t worry about it man, it’s a little awkward but it’s not that big of a deal for me. It’s like seeing your teacher at the grocery store or something.”

  _None of my teachers were ever this fucking hot. And none of my teachers were ever naked!_ San laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, s-sorry there’s just no etiquette for it, if you know what I mean.”

   Wooyoung gave him a comforting smile. “Oh yeah, I totally get it. Don’t worry about it. I’m Jung Wooyoung, by the way, in case you forgot.” He laughed.

 _I definitely did not fucking forget. You are a goddamn bombshell. I broke my fucking vase because of you._ San tried to force a laugh along with him.

    “Anyway, we’ve got to get going, got a lot of things to do, but  it was nice to see you again, San!”

     “It was nice to see again too!” San said, too fast and skipping over a word, waving goodbye as Wooyoung and the blonde (Hwa?) walked away. He wanted to bang his face into the table. He’d made a goddamn fool of himself and he might never have a chance again.

      San only thought of two things as he collapsed into shame. The first was that as the two left, they weren’t holding hands. Which didn't really mean anything but for the finest sliver of hope for San. And the second thing was that Jung Wooyoung was a fucking  _heartbreaker._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Love Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing I really liked the song "Man in the Sixties" by Balue, but I'll have to admit, the chapter's inspiration was heavily from "Love Shot" by EXO.   
>  I hope you all enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you so much for reading. <3 -KC

     It was college student night at the local gay bar, and San’s friends had begged him to go. Although they couldn’t drink inside the bar itself, they insisted that it would still be fun, especially since they would get some sort of buzzed before they went. 

    “You just want an excuse to grind on Mingi in public.” San said to Hongjoong as they loaded into Yunho’s car.   

   He blushed but laughed. “I mean, yeah but you don’t have to  _ say it.”  _ Mingi turned around from the front seat, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “Don’t look at me like that! I also just wanted an excuse to show off my new jacket. Made it my-” 

   “Yourself!” Yunho interrupted, as it was the thousandth time Hongjoong had told them. “And we are proud of your work, baby.” 

   Hongjoong beamed. He’d done all the embroidery himself and painted it as well, so his proudness of it was justified. 

   By the time they got out of their car and went to the bar, they were all mostly high and had went through two bowls as a group. Their laughter was contagious and San was feeling light and like the could conquer the world with his friends at his side. He felt cute in the clothes Yunho had picked out for him, which was better than he’d felt earlier, which was cute but also  _ nervous as all damn hell.  _

Yunho had a risky sense of fashion, and had put San in ripped jeans with freaking  _ fishnets  _ underneath them and a crop top with black boots. It was out of his comfort zone but by the time San was high he felt damn good, admiring in the reflection of the glass how tight the jeans were on his thighs. Maybe tonight he could put himself out there, get lost in someone, and forget about Jung Wooyoung once and for all. 

    The bar was packed with people dancing and drinking and talking. Something by Ariana Grande, probably, was playing across the speakers, and Hongjoong immediately grabbed Mingi’s hand to dance, leaving the two singles alone to face the scene. 

“Are we gonna do a fake dating thing again or are you on the hunt tonight, Choi San?” Yunho asked, smiling brightly at him. 

“I mean, you dressed me like a gay on the prowl, so I expect that I’m on the prowl this evening, Jeong Yunho.” 

“Well then I am too.” Yunho went to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt, pulling the ring necklace so that it could sit front and center on his chest. “Let’s get ourselves some boyfriends.” Yunho took a previously revealed tiny bottle of alcohol out of his pocket and unscrewed it, handing it to San. “Here, for courage.” 

Drinking wasn’t much of San’s forte, but he was devoted to conquering the night with all of the strength he could get. He took a swig of the bottle, only about half, and grimaced. “Why do you like shitty alcohol?” 

   Laughing, Yunho took the bottle back. “I don’t like shitty alcohol. I take what I can get. But Fireball isn’t  _ terrible. _ ” 

“You sound like a white boy.” He said, which made Yunho laugh harder. 

      “Do you want to dance? If the DJ is taking requests, I am absolutely 100% sure that Hongjoong will be trying to request EXO within the next 5 minutes.” 

San smiled. “He’s going to request Artificial Love and grind on Mingi like there’s no tomorrow.” 

Yunho took San’s hand and guided him on to the dance floor, squeezing his hand to comfort both of their anxieties. They met up with Mingi, who was dancing alone. Over the loudness of the music and the crowd, they had to get close to hear him. “He went to go request music!” 

San and Yunho exchanged a knowing glance, both smiling at their correct predictions. Hongjoong was pushing through the crowd to get back to them, smiling his ass off. “I requested EXO and the DJ said ‘maybe.’ So let’s hope that in this case maybe means yes, because I am ready to get down.” 

Despite San’s shyness, he loved to dance. He danced to every song on the damn radio and on his playlists, his funky blend of American and Korean music. As the other boys started dancing, San slowly started to break through his shell, getting more into the rhythm of the music and enjoying his time with his friends. The little buzz he was copping from the weed and the booze made everything feel nice and easy. Other guys were looking at him, and it felt good to look good, to be out there and be confident. 

   Hongjoong lost his  _ shit  _ when  _ Love Shot  _ came on. He raised his fist into the air in celebration with a thumbs-up as thanks to the DJ, who gave him a thumbs up across the room. 

“I literally can’t fucking believe you. Since when was this even clubbing music?” Yunho said, laughing. “You’re a fucking loser, Joong.” 

Despite all jokes, San was feeling it. He knew most of the choreography (Hongjoong’s doing) and was buzzed enough not to care about anyone who might stare. Hongjoong and San got into the choreography together, eventually dragging the other two into it as well. San felt  _ good  _ and he felt sexy and he enjoyed the way that other dudes stared at his body when his body rolled and the crop top pulled up, showing more skin. 

     San turned to face Hongjoong so they could mirror each other’s moves, and across the dance floor, spotted a flash of pink.  _ A cherry blossom.  _

      “Oh no.” San said. No one could hear him over the music, but Hongjoong saw how his friend had stopped in his tracks. And as he stopped, Yunho and Mingi followed the direction of San’s eyes to what had captivated him.

Wooyoung was rolling with the choreography, and despite the bit of distance between them, San could see that Wooyoung’s eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, deep into the music. With him was the blonde and two others who San hadn’t seen before. 

And God. San felt himself getting hard looking at the way the boy moved, the way his hips and his gorgeous lips and that jawline that could cut glass-- 

“Oh fuck.” Hongjoong said. 

“Is that him?” 

The song ended and Wooyoung looked up, for a moment his eyes still sultry and heavy, before breaking into a smile that encased the whole room. 

“That’s him.”

And Wooyoung looked around as the DJ rolled into the next song, and his eyes caught San’s dead on.  _ And that asshole, he smiled like he’d just caught prey.  _

San watched as Wooyoung talked to his friends and pointed over to where San was. The blonde waved hi and San waved back awkwardly, unable to raise his arm the full way. And then Wooyoung started coming his way. 

“San he’s coming over here HE’S COMING OVER HERE SAN--” Hongjoong exclaimed, in some state of panic akin to what San was feeling. 

Wooyoung had a cocky smile on his face as he sauntered over to meet them. “San, are you stalking me?” His voice had the same smoothness to it, the same embrace of the situation and complete coolness. Wooyoung had an earring dangling against his neck and was wearing heavy eyeshadow. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned giving San too much view of Wooyoung’s perfect body.  _ Greek fucking statue.  _

San felt himself blushing again. “N-no there’s just-” he protested, but Wooyoung broke into a laugh before he could explain himself. 

“I’m only joking. It’s good to see you again, San. Are these your friends?” Hongjoong, Mingi and Yunho had practically collapsed into one gay being behind San, using him as a shield from the stranger. 

“Yes, uh, they are,” San said, stepping to the side to reveal his friends who were practically hiding. “Wooyoung, these are Hongjoong, Mingi, and Yunho.” San’s words came out shaky and unsure, despite all of his will wanting to steady them. 

Wooyoung smiled at them. “Damn, we really do stick to our cultural roots, don’t we? Over there--” he motioned to the group he’d been with -- “are Seonghwa, Jongho and Yeosang. It’s Jongho’s first time out since he moved here for college so we’re trying to break him into the scene.” 

San laughed, not sure where to start with a response. His heart was racing and he suddenly felt so small compared to the bombshell in front of him. Wooyoung looked really, really good. 

“Are you having a good time?” San finally managed to say. 

“Yes, we are. And I appreciate your taste in music,” he said, nodding at Hongjoong. “You guys are good dancers.” 

Hongjoong, ever the more confident one, stepped to the plate. “Thanks, dude! You aren’t much of a bad dancer yourself.” 

Wooyoung smiled, looking down almost shyly. “I like to think so. Wouldn’t want my major to be a  _ complete  _ waste of time and money.” Hongjoong laughed with him, while San took mental notes in his head.  _ A dance major. A model. Ridiculously hot.  _

Mingi looked a little jealous at his boyfriend exhibiting his charm to someone else, but Hongjoong pulled Mingi forward. “This is my boyfriend, Mingi, as San said, by the way. San and Yunho are the singles in our group.” 

    Wooyoung laughed. “I’m one of the singles in my group, too. Jongho’s taken, but the rest of us are all trying our best out here. Speaking of, do you mind if I steal your friend here to buy him a drink?”  _ Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.  _

“Be my guest.” Hongjoong said, pushing San forward. “Take our Cinderella away, Prince Charming.” 

_ Oh, you fucking asshole. You fucking asshole.  _

          San could do nothing but follow Wooyoung towards the direction of the bar. They grabbed seats together, and Wooyoung spun his to be facing San. “What do you drink?” 

“Uh…” San had no idea what to say. A big part of him wanted to say a shirley temple. “I don’t drink much… I’m underage.” 

   Wooyoung smiled, a glint in his eyes. “Me too. But I’m friends with the Bartender.” He waved at the Bartender, a pretty girl with long red hair and large, round glasses. “She won’t tell.” 

        San thought about what Yunho and him had talked about earlier.  _ He was dressed like that kind of boy.. Why not be one?  _

       “Cherry coke and… whatever goes with cherry coke.” 

        Wooyoung laughed hard at that, his mouth wide open and his eyes crinkled and god, he was so pretty. 

“Hey Chae, something fruity and gay for me and my compadre here.” Wooyoung said. “Chose for you. You have terrible taste.”  

       “So San… You’re an amazing artist, you’re gorgeous and you can’t talk to boys… But what else is there to know about you?” 

_  Gorgeous… _

San felt the reddest he’d ever been.  _ Wait.  _ “I’m not bad at talking to boys!” 

Wooyoung smiled. “It’s not an insult, San. I think it’s cute how blushy you get whenever I talk to you.” 

_ He noticed.  _ San stared down at his shoes, swinging them slightly. He felt unbelievably shy. 

“Hey.” Wooyoung said, hooking two fingers under San’s chin, lifting his eyes up to meet his. “You have really pretty eyes.” 

San giggled. “Y-you do too.” 

“I’m not usually like this. I mean, I’m not usually this forward. I just think you’re really, really pretty.”  

San couldn’t stop looking at Wooyoung’s lips. In the past weeks he’d tried so hardest to keep himself from thinking about kissing Wooyoung, about the way his body looked on the modeling stand. They were so  _ full  _ and they looked so  _ soft.  _

“And you look really, really good tonight.” 

“You look really good too, Wooyoung.” 

They paused for a moment, Wooyoung’s hand still on San’s chin. 

“San, can I kiss you?”

_ Oh holy fucking shit oh god.  _

“Please.” 

And then they were kissing and San’s head was stuffed full of cottonballs and god Wooyoung’s lips were so soft and he tasted like mint chapstick and alcohol and San just wanted to pull the boy closer, closer, closer. All he wanted was to be kissing Jung Wooyoung. And Wooyoung laced his fingers through San’s hair and pulled him even closer and San felt so hot, so desperate. 

When they broke, San was breathless. Wooyoung rested his forehead against his. “You’re  _ really  _ fucking pretty, Wooyoung.” 

Wooyoung smiled. “Well San, now that you’ve kissed me, you owe me some more knowledge about you.” 

“Okay, but…” A blush was again creeping on San’s cheeks. “Can you kiss me again first?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. The Hangover Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took a few days to come out! I felt so weirdly writers blocked with random parts of it and I procrastinated, but here it is! I listened to the playlist I started to make for this fic, which you can listen to here: ( https://open.spotify.com/user/oswinoswuld/playlist/5JScGUwRwkBYDxJfpKVrMk?si=BhuW6qlnR0KG7RpJoY4b6A )  
> As always, please let me know what you think. Kudos/comments/screaming is always appreciated/ADORED. Lots of love, XOXO, KC

It became easier and easier for San to talk to Wooyoung with more alcohol in his system. He wasn’t a  _ lightweight  _ per say but he was already pretty high and the endorphins were buzzing in his brain from kissing Wooyoung. Before long, he was rambling and not making little sense and Wooyoung had his hand on San’s thigh and it made him feel like he was  _ on fire  _ but he liked it. 

And Wooyoung talked too, telling San that he was a dance major at the college and that modeling was the only gig that really fit into his schedule but he taught the occasional class at the Rec when he needed the extra cash. Wooyoung was captain of his own dance team as well, and apparently they competed statewide and were hoping to go to nationals this year. 

Wooyoung was sporting a flush from the alcohol that made him even prettier, too, and his hair was messy and he was sweating a little from the dancing prior. And San loved to listen to him talk, the way he made himself laugh and the way he was addicted to pushing his hair out of his eyes, the way he listened so intently when San spoke, leaning on his hand, hanging onto every word. 

And San realized that in such a situation how much he really did have to talk about, a plethora of opinions and stories and revealing that he had panicked the first time he ever saw Wooyoung to the point of almost pure insanity, which made Wooyoung laugh. His laugh was lovely and loud and high pitched and it made San feel full of light. 

“I was glad to run into you here.” Wooyoung said, taking San’s hand. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot.” 

San bit his lip, staring down at their connected hands. His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, and maybe a  _ little  _ too much alcohol. 

“My friends haven’t let me  _ stop  _ thinking about you, Wooyoung.” 

That made him laugh really hard. “I had a suspicion, considering they’ve been on and off watching us like animals from the zoo for the past hour.” 

San turned around and could see that Mingi, Yunho and Hongjoong had grabbed a table, and were undoubtedly staring the two down, trying to gauge how the situation was going. 

“Oh my god.” San said, shaking his head. “Wooyoung, I am so sorry.” San felt beyond embarrassed. 

“No, no, don’t apologize. Look.” He said, spinning San’s chair around. “They’re watching us too.”  _ And dear God,  _ Seonghwa, Jongho, and Yeosang had crowded around their own respective table, similarly being stalkers to the situation. “I think we’re the centerpiece of the night, San.”

San laughed. “I’d be inclined to agree with you.” 

Before long, the night was winding down and the two had opted to stop drinking, their tipsiness fading away some. Despite the slowing down of the night, their conversation hadn’t. Wooyoung had made San feel really comfortable talking to him, asking lots of questions. San had found too, that Wooyoung was just so easy to talk to when it came down to it. He had a soft smile and beautiful eyes and San loved when he could make him laugh, how Wooyoung’s shoulders shook and how high pitched his laugh was. 

Before long it was time for the bar to close down and Wooyoung and San found themselves outside in the brisk night. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Wooyoung asked, swinging their hands together as they leaned against the brick facade of the building. 

San didn’t even say yes before he pulled Wooyoung into another kiss, Wooyoung leaning against the wall and taking both of San’s hands. San couldn’t help but cheesily think that despite how cold the night was, how warm he was kissing him.

Wooyoung let go of San’s hands and cupped his face, breaking the kiss. He smiled hard when their eyes met. The door to the bar opened and closed and San could hear someone calling Wooyoung’s name. 

“I have to go but I want to see you again soon. Can I see you again soon?” 

San blushed. “You haven’t even given me your phone number.” 

“Oh, shit.” Wooyoung said, patting himself down in attempt to find his phone. 

Seonghwa jogged over. “I’ve got your phone, idiot.” He pulled a phone out of his pocket and handed it to Wooyoung. “You made me hold it so you wouldn’t lose it.” 

Wooyoung fiddled with his phone for a few seconds before passing it over to San.“Here, put your number in.” 

San giggled realizing that Wooyoung had already put a sparkly heart emoji next to his name. Nothing with any boy he’d ever liked had gone like this before, especially not this fast. He gave the phone back to Wooyoung.

“Text me when you want to see me again.” 

“I’ve I did that, I’d be texting you the second I can’t see you with my own two eyes.” He gave San a quick peck on the cheek and ran to join his friends. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When San woke up the next morning, he couldn’t believe that anything that had happened the night before had been real. The conversations and the kisses had all faded into a haze that San was almost sure that he’d dreamt it, until he rolled over and saw that he had a text from an unknown number. 

_ I miss you already. -W  _

__ And  _ oh god,  _ San couldn’t help but roll onto his back and kick his covers up, squealing like a 13 year old girl. An almost  _ completely  _ unattainable crush had become something of a reality the night before. Honestly things had moved unbelievably stupid fast but San hoped that if things were awkward with Wooyoung now, they could both blame the alcohol for it.

San’s phone buzzed and he saw another text from Wooyoung’s number. 

_        I want to see you again soon.  _

San felt his heart racing. It was like he knew Wooyoung but also like he was still a complete stranger. He didn’t know what to say or how to act towards him, it felt new and rushed and  _ awkward  _ but lovely and  _ more.  _ San groaned into his pillow. On top of being confused he was also hungover as hell. He never did have the best response to alcohol.

His phone buzzed again. 

_ Triple texting but can I see you today?  _

_  Oh no, really?  _ San felt like shit and he had  _ so much  _ work to do. His portfolio was due soon and he’d done a shit job of finding anything he really wanted to draw, leaving him terribly behind in both quality and amount of work. 

He sat there for a minute before deciding that he wouldn’t be able to formulate a text that sounded half as attracted-but-struggling as he was feeling. San decided to call Wooyoung instead. 

As the phone rang for a moment, he was half wondering if he wasn’t going to answer. When Wooyoung answered, he could hear banging in the background and Wooyoung swearing. “Sorry, fuck, I just was in the shower and  _ ow fuck--  _ hi San. What’s up?” 

So much had happened in the first 30 seconds of the call that San hardly knew what to say, finding himself laughing at Wooyoung instead. “Sorry, but why the hell did you not just wait to call me back after your shower?”

      “Because when I saw it was you calling I just had to hear your voice.” Wooyoung said, his words getting quieter (shyer?) at the end of his sentence.  _ There was no way that boy could be shy.  _ San smiled at how cute he sounded. 

“I just called because I wanted to tell you that as much as I want to see you today, I’m gross and hungover and have a lot of work to do. Trust me, I would if I could.” 

“Oh.” Wooyoung sounded really disappointed, which made San’s stomach turn. “Wait, you’re hungover?” 

San felt slightly embarrassed. “I don’t tolerate alcohol super well.” 

“You poor baby,” Wooyoung said, in a voice barely sarcastic but very obviously  _ fond _ , which made San blush.  _ Motherfucker.  _ It was embarrassing how Wooyoung made him blush with little to no effort. “But you don’t get to say no to me today. I have the perfect hangover cure for you.”

“Wooyoung, I--” San interjected.

“No objections! Let me buy you breakfast. Now give me your damn address so I can come pick you up.” 

San wanted to object, but he couldn’t. His head was throbbing but he did want to see Wooyoung’s face again, even if it meant having to wear sunglasses indoors. 

San told Wooyoung his address and hung up, wondering how the hell he was supposed to make himself look even  _ slightly  _ good when he was feeling as shitty as he was. 

By the time Wooyoung was knocking on San’s door, he’d barely managed to take a shower and get his hair looking mostly okay. Yunho made a point of answering the door and saying “Welcome Wooyoung, what a surprise” in the loudest, most overly obvious voice possible, forcing San to get dressed fast, dressing himself in black jeans and an oversized pink shirt. 

“Sorry, sorry, coming!” San shouted as he put on his round glasses and ran to meet the pair. And god, he immediately felt underdressed next to the goddamn work of  _ art  _ that was Wooyoung. “Hi.” San said, Yunho looking him up and down and making a face along the lines of  _ really, that’s what you’re wearing?  _

“Hey. You ready to get going?” Wooyoung asked. San nodded, and they left, Yunho giving San a thumbs up before they closed the door. 

San’s head still hurt awful when he got into Wooyoung’s car. “You look really nice, by the way,” Wooyoung said. “When I’m hungover I can barely get out of bed.” 

“Well, I wasn’t considering doing much outside of bed today, but you made me go.” 

Wooyoung laughed. “Because I have the cure for all your problems.” 

“And what’s that?”

“Well, me. And a greasy but good breakfast.” 

With the headache San was sporting, he wasn’t convinced that was going to help -- in fact he was almost sure it would make it much, much, worse -- but he didn’t argue. He was enjoying sitting in the passenger seat and watching Wooyoung talk and laugh and drive. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and San found himself remembering seeing Wooyoung’s body without anything--  _ shit.  _

The two had been absentmindedly chatting for the majority of the ride across town, mostly Wooyoung asking San questions, San answering them and then posing the same question back. Wooyoung was the curious type, asking  _ What’s your favorite colour? What’s your favorite animal? What do you wanna do with art?  _

Much like the night before, he was a perfect conversation partner. When they pulled up at the restaurant, the car ride had felt terribly short. The sign to the diner was worn and faded, and the building seemed old. “Promise you, it’s the best,” Wooyoung said, as he held the door open for him. 

Wooyoung led him to a booth back in the corner of the restaurant. The place seemed pretty old-fashioned, with worn-out tile and tired looking booths. Almost before they even took their seats, the waitress was over with a pot of coffee, which San was beyond grateful for.

“So, tell me, what work was so important that you almost slipped out of my grasp today?” Wooyoung asked, taking a drink of his coffee. 

“I have a portfolio to work on. I’ve been procrastinating on it.” 

“For drawing?” 

“Yeah,” San said, stirring his coffee and enjoying the way that the dark brown combined with the white of the cream. He took a big sip, burning his mouth a little but appreciating coffee more than anything ever before. “There’s a shit ton to do, and I have no idea what to draw. I get tired of just using reference pictures online. It’s so much better like, drawing from real-life reference.” 

Wooyoung barely paused for a moment before he said “I mean, if you want I could model for you.” He took another sip of his coffee. “I’ve got a lot of free time right now, I dropped a four credit class.” 

San almost spit out his coffee. “You’re joking, right?”  _ He had to be fucking joking. There was no way he wasn’t freaking joking.  _

__ “No, I’m dead serious. It’s really not that big of a deal, if you want to.” 

A million thoughts came and went screaming through San’s head. “Uh, I mean that’s like way too much to ask of you--” 

Wooyoung put his hand on top of San’s. Without the help of the alcohol, San felt much shyer about the touch than he had the night before. “It’s really not.”

“But like it’s just me and it’s not a class and I’m not that fun to hang out with and--” he rambled, before Wooyoung started laughing. 

“Can’t you just say yes because it’s obvious that I’m trying to spend time with you?” 

_ Oh shit.  _ San’s eyes widened and he could feel himself getting redder. “Y-you want to spend time with me?” 

“Of course I do, stupid. I had a lot of fun with you last night. And I stalked you on Instagram this morning and I like your art. So just say yes.” 

“Um..” 

Most rational answers would’ve been _no,_ and the rational part of San’s brain definitely believed that no was the right answer, because it was _weird_ and because he barely even knew Wooyoung and because it was only one-on-one and because he’d kissed the boy _much_ more than once -- 

But the voice in San’s head from the night before, the one that’d motivated him to kiss Wooyoung and act like a different person spoke to him again, and he couldn’t help but do what it said. 

“Yes.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is marking the beginning of the fic getting a little smuttier! I really enjoyed writing this, especially since because I'm a drawing major I was able to incorporate the details of things I've learned or what I do while I'm drawing, which was super fun to write.   
>  Sorry that this had a bit of a delay, I've been working on tons of other requests on my NSFW Tumblr and Twitter (fckatz if you're curious!)  
>  I decided to keep the sex part out of this chapter and then make the next chapter mostly sex with little plot so that if people want to read the fic without the sex scenes, they can just skip a chapter and keep up with it! That's why this chapter is a bit shorter than others.   
>  Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys are enjoying it a lot and I always treasure hearing your thoughts so please let me know! XOXO KC

San couldn’t stop fidgeting. It was rare he’d been anxious in the comfort of his own room, but waiting for Wooyoung to arrive for … their  _ session?  _ What the hell was he supposed to call that? 

_ Wooyoung was going to be naked… In his bed. In his bed? Would he model in San’s bed?  _

San fiddled with his t-shirt, fluffed his hair, readjusted all his little knick knacks and debated whether to hide his plushie collection.  _ Would that be embarrassing? Jesus.  _ He’d never been so embarrassed of each and every part of himself before. His clothes, his hair, his decor. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. San ran down the stairs to get the door, throwing it open, finding a smiling Wooyoung leaning against porch railing. His confident smile seemed to be the exact opposite of San’s shaking nerves.  _ There was literally no protocol for this. _

“Hi.” San said, scolding the way his voice shook for just one word. 

“Hey.” Wooyoung said, smiling even wider. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too.” San felt his stomach doing flips. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment. “Well, aren’t you going to let me in? Or am I going to strip on your porch?” 

San’s cheeks turned cherry red. “Oh, um, yes of course. I’m sorry.” He stepped aside as Wooyoung followed him confidently through the doorway. 

The previous awkward moment repeated itself, the two standing in the foyer. Wooyoung was staring at San and san was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, not wanting to make eye contact.  _ Christ, how was he going to do this.  _

“If you don’t take me up to your room, San, I’m going to break into your cabinets and steal all your snacks.” 

Wooyoung’s humor made him feel less anxious and he gained the courage to look up at him. Wooyoung was unbelievably fucking pretty, wearing silvery eyeshadow and hoop earrings. San’s stomach was aspiring to be an acrobat just looking at him. 

Wooyoung stepped closer to San, and San panicked, his body temperature rising quickly.  _ What the hell was he doing?  _

He cupped San’s cheeks, staring into his eyes, his breath on San’s face. They were  _ far  _ too close, and up close San could see Wooyoung’s eyelashes. “San. You don’t need to be afraid of me.” 

San almost objected,  _ um, yes I do, you’re ridiculously hot and you make my stomach do jumping jacks, I literally cannot tone my gay down when I’m around you.  _

Wooyoung pressed a kiss on San’s cheek, making him turn even redder. “I promise everything’s gonna be okay.” 

_ Motherfucker. You cute motherfucker.  _

“Now show me to your chambers.” Wooyoung exaggerated an awful British accent, but he made San smile with his dorkiness. 

“Okay,” San said, laughing. “Follow me.” 

San led Wooyoung up the stairs to his bedroom, opening his door. 

“Oh my god! You have a  _ plushie  _ collection?’ 

“Oh, uh,” San paused, feeling his face get red with embarrassment. “I can move them if you want.” 

“No!!!” Wooyoung yelled, pouncing onto San’s bed and squishing his face into one of San’s larger plushies. “Oh my god, it’s so soft.” He said, his face smushed into the soft fur. “I love you already, San.” 

San giggled as Wooyoung rolled onto his back, scooping up a plushie into his arms and squeezing it. “This one is so cute! Does he have a name?” 

Despite not being the type to normally want to share about these things, San felt comfortable with Wooyoung. “That’s Shiber… he’s my favorite.” 

He smushed his face against Shiber’s. “Hi Shiber.” Wooyoung whispered, smiling at the soft face of the plushie. “San, I’m going to steal him from you.” 

“You can’t!” San shrieked. “I would cry.” 

Wooyoung sat back up on San’s bed, Shiber still clutched in his arms. “Well we can’t have that happen. Maybe I can share custody when I come over to see you again.” 

_ Again?  _ Holy crap. Was this a thing? What was happening? 

He set Shiber down. “So how do you want to do this?” 

San paused. He realized that he had given exactly no thought to the actual act of drawing Wooyoung, just everything surrounding it. He was completely unprepared. 

“Uh…” 

Wooyoung laughed, his laugh high pitched and radiating through the room, filling San’s body with light. He looked pretty when he was laughing too, his eyes smiling and his mouth wide open, exposing his teeth, his fucking  _ perfect  _ teeth. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll just do some poses and you can tell me what you like, okay?” 

San relaxed for just a brief moment, before Wooyoung grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull it off, and San remembered that this was  _ actually fucking happening _ , Wooyoung was going to be fucking naked and oh god -- 

Wooyoung pulled off his shirt, the quick motion of it messing up his hair, and Jesus, his body looked  _ good.  _ He had nice arms and nice collarbones and nice hips and  _ jesus,  _ San was going to pass the fuck out. He couldn’t do this. Was there a way out of this? Maybe he could pretend to be sick. 

But his fight or flight had kicked in and apparently his brain was going for fight, because he definitely was not trying to escape as Wooyoung sat, unzipping his jeans and tugging them off, folding them neatly and setting them aside. 

San’s brain was getting more and more panicky by the second. This was an absolute disaster. This was going to fall apart so quickly and  _ fuck  _ Wooyoung was taking off his boxers-- 

If San’s mouth wasn’t glued shut, he would’ve sworn. He’d forgotten about how Wooyoung had looked the first time he’d seen him, the way his hips dipped in and how he had a dark trail of hair leading down to his --  _ fuck.  _ God, everything about him was pretty. 

Wooyoung carded his fingers through his hair, exposing his forehead more, and San could only think about how whether or not Wooyoung was trying to, he was  _ ruining  _ him. 

Wooyoung took a seat on San’s bed. “Is a sitting pose okay, or do you want me standing?” 

“Uhm.. whatever you prefer.” San said. 

“Aren’t you going to get your drawing supplies?” Wooyoung asked, something flirtatious in his voice as he saw San’s beet red face. _ The boy was too fucking confident.  _

“Oh.” San scrambled to get his drawing box and his pad of paper, trying his best to take a deep breath and steady himself. 

He got himself resituated, taking out his drawing pencils and eraser, setting aside his chalk and oil pastels for later. Wooyoung had sat, one leg pressed up against his body, the other spread out, his hands placed on either side of him, with his head tilted back, staring at the ceiling. His eyes were closed and San felt his breath hitch at the sight of him… he was so beautiful. He pulled up a chair so that he could draw. 

“Is this good for you?” Wooyoung asked, tilting his head and meeting San’s eyes. He bit his lip softly, and San wasn’t sure if it was because Wooyoung was nervous or if he was teasing but… it drove him a little crazy. 

Wooyoung moved his head back into the original position as San began marking out his proportions-- the lines for Wooyoung’s shoulders, his hips, the top of his head and the base of his feet. His body was built perfectly, and San recalled how he’d first seen Wooyoung as a classical Greek sculpture, chiseled and delicate at the same time. He began to define the angle of Wooyoung’s jawline and the way his neck was stretched, emphasizing the stretched versus the crunched up legs, appreciating the way Wooyoung had angled himself so that he could see more of the pose. 

After finishing the preliminary sketch, San worked to adjust the proportions, measuring with one eye closed and the head of his pencil. Wooyoung noticed that he wasn’t paying much attention to him anymore, instead focusing on cleaning up on the linework of the drawing, so he could move slightly. He tipped his head to observe San, enjoying how San scrunched his nose and bit his lip while he was focusing on fixing the drawing, his surroundings lost in his work. 

“You look really cute like that.” Wooyoung said, and San paused, looking up from the drawing to see that Wooyoung was staring at him, a soft smile on his face. 

San felt embarrassed. “Cute doing what?” 

“You know. Drawing. You get so focused and you look so adorable, focused like that.” 

Blushing, San stared down, not wanting to make eye contact with Wooyoung. “You’re not allowed to compliment the artist…” He mumbled, shy from the sudden compliments from Wooyoung. 

“Oh yeah?” Wooyoung was obviously teasing with his words. “And why is that?” 

“B-because it keeps me from  _ focusing,  _ you jerk.” 

“Oh does it?” Wooyoung moved from his position, and faster than San could say anything, he was converging on San’s position in his chair, grabbing his drawing pad and pulling it away, and sitting promptly on San’s lap, his legs wrapped around the back of the chair.

“And does this distract the artist?”

San didn’t know what do do. His hands were frozen around his pencil and eraser and he didn’t know whether he should touch Wooyoung or attempt to escape somehow. But Wooyoung did the deciding for him, taking San’s arms and wrapping them around his waist. 

      Every single one of San’s muscles was tense. Wooyoung was literally on top of him, a flirtatious glint in his eye. San wanted to yell “Fire!” to escape the situation. Literally anything to get out of this.  His heart was racing and his cheeks were bright red and getting only redder. 

“Relax.” Wooyoung whispered, leaning in closer to San. His face was awfully close, and San could tell that despite his calm aura, he was breathing fast, too. 

San’s entire body felt hot, but he steadied himself for a moment, trying to summon the spirit of the confident boy at the bar. He focused on how pretty Wooyoung looked up close: his perfect skin, long eyelashes, his beautiful brown eyes. 

“You’re so pretty.” San breathed, and Wooyoung smiled, leaning his forehead against San’s. 

“You’re even prettier.” Wooyoung said, kissing San for a brief moment and San felt like his brain caught fire, the sensation of Wooyoung’s soft lips against his, the way both his hands held San’s cheeks, how good he tasted, sweet chapstick. 

When Wooyoung broke the kiss, they were both flushed and breathing heavily, a product of the desire both were feeling.

“San.” His voice sounded a lot deeper,  _ a lot hotter.  _

__ “Y-yes?”  

“Would you like it if I took you to bed now?” 

_ Holy fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Perfect Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I really wanted to get an update out and I was feeling so blocked on this scene, so I pushed it as far as I could. I hope it's still good despite being pretty short. I spent ages on it. Please let me know what you're thinking about this fic! XOXO Love kc

It was like a dream, waking up beside him. Wooyoung’s cherry blossom hair was falling in his eyes, mussed up (San’s fault) but he still looked beyond beautiful. It was a dream straight out of the dumb fantasies he’d been chasing after the first time he saw Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung cracked open one eye, a smile breaking across his face. 

“Were you watching me sleep?”  Wooyoung said, nudging San with his elbow. “That’s a little weird, you know.” 

San was flustered by Wooyoung’s words, but he still smiled. “Only for a little while.” 

“That doesn’t make it any weirder.” He leaned in to kiss San again. “But you’re cute, so I’ll let you get away with it.” 

San wasn’t used to anyone who wasn’t in his friend group calling him  _ cute  _ the way Wooyoung did. It made his heart beat fast-- despite how much Yunho would pinch his cheeks and coo over how adorable he looked, San wasn’t used to hearing those words about  _ him,  _ in that way. 

“You’re cuter.” San managed to stutter out, unconfident in his words as Wooyoung stared at him. He looked so damn gorgeous like that, his body still intertwined with San. He took hold of San’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. “I still can’t believe we did that.” 

Wooyoung grinned, snuggling up closer to San, his face close to San’s. “Yeah, but you liked it.” A cocky smile bloomed across his face.  _ God, he looked fucking beautiful.  _

San leaned close to Wooyoung, drawing him into another kiss, his free hand moving to cup his jawline. “Maybe I did, but I’ll never let you know.” 

Wooyoung sat up, having to peel his sweaty form away from San’s to separate them. “Let me buy you dinner.” He sat up so that they could be level again. 

“I should be the one buying  _ you  _ dinner, Wooyo--” Before San could finish his sentence, Wooyoung was already kissing him again.  _ He was a really good kisser.  _ His mouth parted to allow San more access, his fingers lacing through his hair to pull him closer. Butterflies were bursting in his tummy as Wooyoung’s tongue traced over his lower lip before Wooyoung caught with his teeth, biting softly. San almost could’ve moaned. 

“Don’t get me going again.” San said as they broke the kiss. 

“What if I want to?” Wooyoung teased, biting his lower lip. His hand traced across San’s still bare thigh, drawing a small gasp. The boy was unbelievably flirty. 

“T-then you won’t be able to buy me dinner.” That little spark of sass, the part of him that wanted to chase Wooyoung as much as he was chasing him. 

“Fair point.” He said, pushing off San’s covers and getting out of the bed. San stayed back, admiring Wooyoung’s form as he went to retrieve his clothes, brushing his beautiful pink strands back from his forehead. 

“Stop staring or you’re going to make me change my mind.” Wooyoung said as he pulled his shirt over his head. San was tempted to say something about missing that already, but he held back, just keeping his gaze locked on Wooyoung. 

“It’s unfair that you look that good.” There was a tinge of a whine in his voice as Wooyoung redressed himself, pulling on his boxers. 

“I could say the same to you.” 

_ You know full well it’s not the same.  _ San had a nice body, but he was pretty sure he couldn’t contend with the sculptural quality of Wooyoung’s figure. It was fucking unfair. 

“Why don’t we just order in?” San offered, finally pushing back the covers, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. “Then you can keep cuddling me while we wait.” 

He could’ve sworn Wooyoung blushed, his smile half hidden by the angle he was at. “C’mere, Wooyoungie,” San said, exaggerating the whine in his voice. 

Wooyoung turned back to face him, pulling his hair away from his forehead again. It was a cute habit. “Can  _ Wooyoungie  _ at least use your shower first?” His tone was mocking, but he was still smiling.  _ Butterflies.  _

“Yeah, the bathroom’s down the hall.” San said. “Do you have a food preference? There’s a good ramyun place nearby that delivers.” 

“That sounds good to me.” 

Wooyoung left to shower, and San stayed there for a minute, ordering the food for both of them, guessing on Wooyoung’s order: and then lying on his side, lazily scrolling through his phone. He was going to have some bruises, he noticed.  _ Worth it.  _

He was feeling completely relaxed before he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. 

“CHOI SAN!”  _ Shit.  _

__ San barely pulled his comforter up over his chest before Yunho burst into his room. “I fucking knew it!” Yunho said, a shit eating grin on his face as he caught sight of San, most of his face hiding underneath the cover. “So that’s Wooyoung in the shower?” 

_ God damnit.  _ A blush spread across his cheeks as his roommate stared him down. “Um… maybe.” 

“Don’t maybe me!” Yunho said, taking a seat on the chair, turning it around so his knees were on either side of the backrest. “This is how a parent would talk to you if they asked if you practiced safe sex.” 

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Did you?” Yunho cocked an eyebrow. 

“Of course I did, you asshole!” San responded, his voice raised. “I’m not thirteen!”

Yunho’s grin was only getting wider. “ _ He’s clean, right?”  _

San reached over, grabbing a stuffed animal he recalled Yunho having given him as a gift, and threw it across the room. “Yes, but it’s still none of your business.” 

“As your best friend, it is in fact  _ all of my business.  _ Spill. Was he good?” 

It was like the blush wouldn’t ever stop. Despite all the sex jokes and TMI he shared with his friends, he still felt like he was going to explode with Yunho’s gaze so focused on him as he drilled him for information. “Was he  _ terrible?”  _

“No!” San yelped in reply. 

“So he was good?” There was something awfully teasing in Yunho’s voice. San pulled the cover completely over his head, crawling underneath it so he didn’t have to look at his roommate. 

“Yes. Also I hate you. Also go away.” 

“I will allow you one free pass, but you have to tell me later.” 

“No promises.” San said, his voice still muffled by the comforter. 

“If you don’t I’m going to kidnap Shiber.” 

“You wouldn’t!” San gasped, sitting up abruptly. 

“Only if you don’t tell me.” 

Neither boy had heard the shower turn off in the middle of their heated discussion, and thus didn’t predict the approach of Wooyoung back into the room. 

“I used one of your towels, hope that’s okay-- oh hi Yunho.” 

Wooyoung’s. Dick. Was. Out. He was in the process of messing the towel through his hair to try and get it dry. 

San wanted to fucking die. 

“Ahh! Fuck!” San yelled, before diving back under the covers.  _ This situation could not get any worse.  _

“Hey Wooyoung.” Yunho said, his voice calm. “San, don’t be such a prude.” 

“Yeah, San.” Wooyoung responded, still teasing. “I do this for a living. It’s really not a big deal.” 

San had tightly wrapped the comforter around his head, swaddling himself like a newborn so he could avoid the entirety of the situation.  _ Too much awkwardness.  _

“Did you have fun?” Yunho asked, the question pointed to Wooyoung, but his voice still teasing towards San. 

“We had fun. Didn’t we have fun, San?” 

“I hate you both.” His reply came out more like a squeak or a yelp than an actual response, but he was too muffled in blankets to care. 

“San, you can come out now. Wooyoung’s dressed.”  Yunho said, laughing. 

San hesitated for a moment before slowly pushing back the covers, peeking his face out to confirm that he wasn’t being fooled. Much to his luck, Wooyoung really was dressed, and both of them were looking at him with smiles on their faces, actually  _ laughing  _ at him. 

“You both suck.” He said, pouting. 

“Aw, poor baby.” Yunho said. “We’re sorry if we upset you, Sannie.” Yunho said, walking over to give San a pat on the head. “You two have fun, okay?” He grinned at Wooyoung before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. “And use a condom!” 

_ What an asshole. _

“Aw, you’re blushing so much.” 

That only made San blush more. Luckily, his phone buzzed, and he checked it to see that the delivery driver had arrived. 

“Go get the food. And don’t show your dick to the delivery man.” San said, his voice teasing. 

Wooyoung pouted in response. “So you’re telling me you’re  _ not  _ interested in a threesome?” 

“Shut up and get the food or else.” 

“Anything for my baby.” Wooyoung said, winking at San before he left the room. 

 San didn’t think his face could get any redder, but Wooyoung’s words almost killed him on spot. Luckily Wooyoung was gone and he could squeal into his pillow, cursing under his breath.  _ My baby?  _

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear what you think! Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
